A Summer to Remeber
by memehuffle212
Summary: A whole new generation is at Camp Half Blood. They are weird and ready to fight!


Characters:

Tina- Daughter of Hades and Poseidon, made only to tick of Zeus, has long black hair like shadows, light blue eyes like the sea, pale white skin, she is also part human so she is a demi god, lived in an orphanage till she was thirteen when she had to leave for camp half blood, hates people but is also attracted to the sea and horses of course but she also has a hellhound and her pegasus(Hael) and her Hellhound (Zeus) don't get along. She is best friends with Angel and is known for getting in trouble all the time. She has a close relationship with her father's even though they rarely visit and only visit when she needs help or when they do their monthly check ups to see if she is stable, she also is very good with conjuring shadows and surprisingly good at archery and sword fighting.

Angel-Daughter of Dionysus and Hermes, party animal, has a bad habit of stealing from everyone, also part human(demigod), lived with mother until she was 12, been unclaimed at camp for a year, can grow only wine grapes and olive trees, great at gymnastics and boxing, she has shortish dark brown hair and green eyes, she has a habit of not wearing shoes, she kicks ass only in hand to hand combat, Jace's girlfriend, very skinny, but she is strong, kind of tall, can run really well, has a pet tiger

Jace-Son of Apollo, he was surprisingly raised by his father, he almost crashed the sun "chariot", the best healer at camp, has a silver bow (from Apollo), has messy dirty blond hair and brown eyes, his dad loves Angel(Jace's girlfriend) as a daughter, he is very protective and he doesn't really express emotions, tall, abs, lanky build, was born with a great tan

Blane(Mr. Ares)-Son of Ares, looks weak, his father taught him to fight(he's a great fighter)-has a HUGE crush on Tina, is followed by a vulture and dog at all times, his father visits Blane one a week on the beach just to help him, he is Ares favorite son, black emo styled hair, reddish tinted brown eyes, tall and lanky with a great tan.

Cupid(Lover Boy)-Son of Aphrodite, he is gay but he covers it up by trying to date Tina, his mom supports him for what he is, Hephaestus cabin hates him, he has a knack for making people fall in love but he never uses it on Tina to make her love him, he has swans, doves and sparrows that stay around him, he is a lover not a fighter, his mom once threatened to make him swim in the river Styx because he is so weak, has long blonde hair, grey lilting eyes, a nice golden tan and has beautiful muscles.

Titan-Son of Hephaestus, he's gay, has a crush on Cupid, he can make a magic sword in two hours no problem, his armor has special magic on it that makes it not dent, he was born in a volcano, he wasn't allowed in public because Hephaestus didn't really like the fact that he cheated on Aphrodite, H cabin doesn't really like Cupid so the fight all the time, after awhile he gets to know Cupid and started to like him as more than a friend, he has a knack of turning lemons into lemonade(he can make stuff out of anything), has a chocolate colored skin, brown eyes and a buzz cut hair, he is also very muscular and is the envy all the guys and all the girls want him. But sorry girls he is gay remember that. ;)

Chapter 1: I hate you dad!

Angel  
I was curled up in Jace's arms. He was playing with a piece of my hair.  
"Do you think my dad will claim me tonight?" I asked him in a small voice. Jace shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know Angel, maybe it is one of the minor gods, or something like that." Then I was bathed in light. I looked up and saw a palm tree over my head. I was a daughter of Hermes! Then the picture started to blend into something else.  
It turned into a tiger; I looked up at the head table and saw Mr. D's eyes dilate in fear. I started to flip out; I was the daughter of Hermes _and _Mr. D, CRAP. I jumped off of the bench and pointed up at Dionysius.  
"You knew I was here for a whole year! You son of a drakon!" I raised my head to the sky and started screaming. "YOU'RE A JERK TOO, HERMES! WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD CLAIM EVERY ONE OF YOUR CHILDREN. YOU SWORE ON THE RIVER STYX!" I decided to piss Mr. D off.  
I ran out to the big house and pulled out his favorite wine that he was waiting to give his wife on the winter solstice. When I got back I showed him the bottle. His face got really red. "Angel, put that bottle down, NOW!" Mr. D was shaking. I gave him a devilish smile and pulled the cork off.

"The funny thing about being the daughter of the god of thieves and the god of wine is I can steal and drink it too." I tipped the bottle back and let the sweet juice enter my open mouth. I drank it all and then threw the bottle into the fire and smiled. "I will always give the gods an offering." I stumbled up to the head table and smiled. The alcohol was coursing through my veins and started to slur my speech.

"You are a huge effing booty-hole. GOOD NIGHT! I was about to my cabin when Jace stopped me from falling on the rocks. When did I start falling? "I love..." I jerked out of his arms and clutched my stomach. Let's just say we saw that wine again. Then Dionysius appeared beside me.

"Are you okay Angel? Come on, you're moving cabins; we have an extra cabin for mixed and unsorted people.

"Yeah I know that, I have been there for a whole year because I live a mile from the entrance to Hades."

"What is your last name again?" Wow you would think a DAD would know a thing like that.

"Debons, Angel Debons." His face lit up.

"Your mom's name is Trixie Debons! See I have a little recognition on who you are! I was actually there for two years of your life. Hermes was there too. We don't have DNA but we co created you." That sounded like science, or in other words BORING.

"Look dad, I have a wicked headache and I don't like you, I'm going to bed." Jace pulled me up and started leading me to my empty cabin. He helped me lay down. He asked the gods to help me through my hangover and then left. I passed out hoping Hermes didn't mind having a drunk daughter.

Tina  
Grover and I walked up to the head table. Grover smiled a bit.  
"I found ANOTHER demigod." Grover sounded like he was proud of himself.

I humphed. He didn't find me I found him when a gorgon attacked him and I hacked its ugly little head off. But I bit my tongue not wanting to steal his glory. I leaned against the wall looking around. So this is what Daddy and Father were planning for me.

Yeah you heard me right fathers. See here you're supposed to find out who your parents are. Well, I know who they are. My father's created me to piss off Zeus, after the war with the Titans; Zeus went into ultimate commando state and basically bullied all the other gods. He was the worst to Poseidon and Hades, his two brothers. Finally they were so fed up with him they decided to make something that would tick off Zeus and couldn't be destroyed. So Hades and Poseidon made me and since they stuck me in a human I became a demigod as well.

Zeus was not happy when I was born so to try to get rid of me he sent a monster killing my mother but I somehow survived and ended up at the orphanage where Grover had been stationed. He watched me over the years and finally decided to tell me about my parentage but the thing he didn't know is that the cops that came every month were my dads. They had already been checking up on me since I was born.

But I knew they weren't checking up on me because they loved me but because they were scared that I would become unstable with all the power in me. The thought I would go on a rampage and start killing anything and everything. Back to Grover, when he was talking to me the monsters smelled me and came after Grover and me.

We ran for months trying to get to camp Half Blood when we ran into the Gorgon and Grover learned of my true potential. Let's just say he is excited to to report his discovery.

"Yeah she is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself, she's pretty special."

They councilors looked at Grover and back at me.

"Uhhh, you know she's only thirteen."

Grover did a facepalm and sighed.

"Not that kind of special, but special, like, Percy special, this is the _WEAPON." _

Everyone stared at me and they all started to whisper. All I did was sit there knowing this was gonna take a while.

Angel  
I woke up and looked out the window. It was dark outside. Either I slept through the whole day or I haven't slept too long. Jace came into view and smiled at me.  
"You've only been out for ten minutes. Are you okay?" Surprisingly I was fine. I guess being the daughter of the wine god had its perks.  
"Yeah, let me get dressed in a new shirt, this one has barf on it." He stepped outside and I quickly changed into my modified Camp Half-Blood shirt. I had cut the sleeves off and added some cloth to cover up the rugged edges. I had also made it a belly shirt to show off my girly abs. I walked out of the cabin barefooted not worrying about anything.  
"I love that shirt." Jace was admiring it and I smiled.  
"Don't you remember I made it just for you? I also made your puka shell necklace by hand." His hand automatically rose to touch his necklace.  
"How did you make the necklace, you never told me."  
"I made it by hand in the light of the moon. Now come on, we need to get back to rest of the people before we miss anything cool." We walked hand in hand back to the huge group of people. When we were close enough to see everyone I noticed Grover was back from his mission. Then I noticed a new girl that had long black hair. She looked nice and evil at the same time. I instantly started walking up to her. I plopped down next to her pulling Jace on my other side.  
"Hi, are you new or have you been here the whole time?"  
"I'm new, I just brought Gro...Grover just brought me to camp. Right now he is telling them about me. So who are you?"  
"I'm Angel, daughter of the big douche in the middle of the head table and Hermes." I could tell she was excited about that, even if her facial expressions never really changed.

"I thought I was the only one with two gods as my parents. I'm Tina, my fathers are..." She was cut off by the lights that were going to claim her. The light formed into a trident and then the room with black. A fiery skull formed at the tip of the trident. She was the daughter of Poseidon and Hades!

"Holy fire crackers! You're the daughter of Poseidon and Hades. That is so cool! I wonder which cabin you will be put in." I took notice about how ADHD I was getting. I ran up to Mr. D and smiled. "Which cabin are you putting her in?"

"Yours, she is a mixed demigod like you." I started grinning in a crazy way.

"I love you dad." He rolled his eyes and gave me a stern look. I couldn't help but think that I was kissing up way too much.

"Will you please take her to the cabin before you hyperventilate?"

"Yeah, by the way, that wine was top notch." His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"NOW." His voice shook the whole dining hall. I quickly grabbed Tina's hand and ran for my cabin. About halfway there she shook off my grasp.

"Where are you taking me?" Tina looked around and didn't like what she saw. I put on a lopsided grin.

"To _our _cabin. Dad said to, that was the whole NOW thing." I copied his voice with precision. She laughed.

"So mixed demigods get a cabin? Why is _he _following us? He is just _a _god's son." She pointed her thumb over at Jace and I smiled even more.

"Jace is my boyfriend. He was raised by his father, Apollo. Apollo is actually coming for a visit tomorrow. He will most likely be driving the sun. Oh, and to warn you, he looks like a big teenager." I rambled out without thinking.

"Okay, cool now are you taking me to our cabin or not?" I nodded and started skipping to our cabin. On about my third skip I grabbed a tree branch and flipped into the air. Jace started to freak out.

"Angel, the last time you did that you broke three bones in your wrist." I giggled.

"Good thing that you're my boyfriend, mister healer, or I would be screwed." He rolled his eyes and looked at Tina.

"She usually isn't this stupid. Most of the time she only drinks one _glass _of wine. Today she drank one _bottle _of wine. Believe it or not, that makes a big difference." I laughed and skipped over to him.

"You know too much about me sir. Come on Tina we need to get you settled into _our _cabin." I liked saying that, can you tell? I jogged the rest of the way and skidded to a halt in front of the cabin.

It was slightly raised off the ground and it had primrose bushes planted at the corners of the porch. It smelled like a garden, thank goodness for those perky girls in Aphrodite's cabin. I fooled them by breaking off thorns and claiming they were sharks teeth. They paid me two bucks for ten 'teeth'. I collected 50 bucks before Mr. D shut me down.

Ha, he didn't even know about the money so I got to keep it all. I walked into the cabin and laid down on my bed. She took the empty bed and smiled.

"Do we have wifi?" I nodded.

"Yep, and cable, a Wii, a XBOX , a DVD player, a radio, and as many grapes as you like." She laid back and smiled.

"Did you steal all that?"

"Yep, I have sticky fingers."

"I don't support it but I do respect it." I was starting to like Tina even more. I could live with a girl like her. She can fight off all the people who come to get their stuff back from me.


End file.
